There exists a need for modular and/or configurable devices. For example, modularity or configurability may be a desired characteristic for vehicles such as submersible robotic devices (SRD), remotely operated vehicles (ROV) and autonomous underwater vehicles (AUV). A versatile vehicle, such as a Modular Underwater Device (MUD) may enable a flexible system that allows the MUD to be adapted to a variety of tasks. For example, a MUD may permit for dynamic optimization of thruster placement based on a task to be performed.